


Too Far

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Bruno and Boots (Movies), Macdonald Hall - Gordon Korman
Genre: Anger, Angst, Arguing, Can be seen as platonic, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Bruno, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Violence, Pranks, Pre-Relationship, Worried Boots, but come on, macdonald hall, this is Bruno and Boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: The Macdonald Hall boys and The York Academy boys have been in a prank war for a while, what happens when The York takes things too far?





	Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is an old fandom, but I hope some people are still here like me! This is my first fanfiction for this fandom so I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> This story is mainly based in the film adaptations as I've only ever read the first two books and the rest aren't available to me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the universe. That is sole property of Gordon Korman but the story is all mine.

"It's gone _too_ far."

Bruno rolls his eyes, laying back onto his bed contemplating how he can sneak out of the window without his roommate noticing. Boots is stood in the middle of their shared room, arms crossed over his chest in an all too familiar gesture. Boots O'Neal is pissed at him. Go-figure.

"_I've_ gone too far? They were the ones that put sharp stones on the running track so everyone on the track team got hurt. I'm not the one that's gone too far!" Bruno defends, glaring at his best friend, "it's not like you were trying to stop me before-"

"Bruno, it's gone too far. Harmless pranks are fine but this," Boots motions vaguely at the window at the field, "isn't. They've gone too far but-"

"But nothing, Boots. We can't let the York turkeys get away with this!" Bruno says, firmly, standing up, "we can't-"

"We can and we will, Bruno. I'm serious," Boots snaps, shaking his head frustrated, "this prank war or whatever it's become at this point is over. Someone will end up getting hurt."

"Boots, buddy. Stop worrying. I wasn't suggesting we do anything like they did back, that'd be uncreative. We just-"

"Bruno! You can't- oh you know what _fine_, do whatever you want. I won't say I told you so," Boots answers, throwing his hands up before storming out of the room.

Bruno sighs, flopping back down on his bed again. He doesn't even know why Boots is angry at him. It's not like he was the one that took it to a new level. The last prank their side had pulled was to just nick the left football boot from every pair the football team had. Harmless. The brunet closes his eyes in thought, either he should let Boots stew and push forward his new prank plans or he should use his charming ways to make things right with his friend. Most people would choose the latter option but Bruno prided himself with not being like other people.

\---

"You really think this is a good idea? Don't you think Boots'll be mad?" Wilbur asks, eyeing the barrel of green dye that him and Bruno are carrying to the edge of the York Academy pool.

"Yeah, maybe. Relax. Boots'll be fine and they deserve it," Bruno answers nonchalantly, counting under his breath then pouring the contents into the pool, "they can't think they've won."

Elmer looks nervous, shifting from foot to foot, "due to recent evidence, there's a very high chance that this will cause them to retaliate...but worse. They've shown they don't mind hurting people, Bruno. This could be bad."

Bruno sighs, exasperated, "you're starting to sound like Boots. Anyway it's done now, I can't un-push it."

The others exchange worried glances, dread pooling in their stomachs. This is not going to end well. Bruno notices their looks and sighs dramatically again before suggesting the go back before they're caught by someone. They agree, following him out. By later that day, they've almost forgotten about the prank.

\---

A few days later, Bruno sees Boots walking, hands in his pockets, into Dorm 3 and chases after him. Boots jumps when he grasps his arm but relaxes quickly when he sees Bruno.

"You're not still mad at me are you? I've said I'm sorry. A million times. It's not like I hurt anyone-"

Boots shakes his head, pulling his arm out of Bruno's grasp, "there you go again, trying to justify it. It stops being a prank war when someone gets _hurt_ and guess what people did. We did. You keep annoying them and they might do something worse."

"We only dyed their pool green. It'll take what...a few hours to drain and refill-" Boots goes to walk away clearly not wanting to listen to his friends excuses, "-No wait. I'm not making excuses but nobody's going to get hurt. We-I won't let that happen."

Boots shifts on his feet, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. Bruno watched him, confused. His friend is acting very weird and for the first time in a long time, he can't really tell why. Bruno doesn't like it. He prides himself on the fact he can read Boots like a book, he's his best friend so of course he should. He's meant to know Boots better than anyone else in the world. So why can't he work out what about this prank war (which is still a prank war no matter how Boots denies it) is making his best friend uneasy.

"You can't know that," Boots says at last, voice low painted with an emotion Bruno can't put his finger on, "and you can't stop that no matter how fucking _stubborn_ you are.”

"You're overreacting, Boot."

"And you're being a jerk so I guess we're even."

With that Boots pushes past Bruno, leaving the brunet watching him walk away. Bruno shakes his head, head swimming with confusion and worry. Boots' right, Bruno knows he can't stop York Academy students hurting anyone, he's not that stupid. But, while the turkey's have thrown a few punches and played a bit dirty in the past, Bruno doesn't think they'll really actively hurt anyone. Even Macdonald Hall boys.

He shakes his head, resolving to sit under a tree for a bit in the sun. He's had his fill of people having a go at him for one day.

\---

By next week, Bruno and Boots still aren't talking. Well less aren't talking, more a tense atmosphere is surrounding them both. Bruno can tell Boots hates it and he's waiting for the blond haired boy to make the first move. No matter if he's the one in the wrong, Bruno's stubbornness always wins over logic. Go figure.

Bruno sits down to pull his shoes on after football practice, exhausted and frustrated in equal measure thanks to Boots' steadfast ignorance of his existence. He feels a presence beside him. Thinking it's Boots coming to apologize, or whatever the hell he's meant to be waiting for his best friend to do, he doesn't look up straight away.

"Finally talking to me are-" Bruno pushes himself up, only when he's on his feet does he realise the presence is not Boots, far from it, "what are you-"

Before he can finish his sentence, he's on the floor, cheek throbbing from what he can only presume was a punch. Bruno glares at the York Turkey. He doesn't recognise him, his brain supplies, unhelpfully, but he's definitely from York Academy.

"That the best you got? Lost all creativity for pranks so you've come to, what, punch me?" Bruno snarls, pushing himself up to face the boy.

"Nah, I'm just getting started," the boy spits, glare cold as he stares down Bruno.

Suddenly he punches Bruno again and again and again before starting to kick him every now and again for good measure. Adrenaline pumps through Bruno's body as he desperately tries to protect himself from the on slaughter of punches and kicks but his attacker has the upper hand in every way. Element of surprise, check. Strength, check. Position, check. In short, Bruno can neither defend nor protect himself and for an agonising few minutes, he's sure he's going to die as darkness starts to creep into the sides of his vision.

Just before Bruno's sure he's about to lose his fight with unconsciousness, his attacker pulls back shaking his fist in pain but not dropping his glare.

"You stay away from the York, you and your pathetic minions. We've had it with your stupid pranks," the boy growls, kicking him once again in the stomach when he goes to get up, the brunet gasps with pain, "you lose, Bruno, just like your school always does."

With that, he leaves Bruno on the floor and strides out of the changing rooms. Only when the door slams shut does the tension fall from his shoulders and adrenaline drain from him replaced by throbbing pain in his face and chest. Coughing painfully, Bruno spits out blood leaving a tangy iron taste in his mouth that makes him feel sick. The room is quiet, too quiet for Bruno's nerves to take as he flips between fearing that someone will walk in and hoping that someone will.

Nobody does.

After what could have been a few minutes or a few hours to Bruno, he pushes himself up off the floor trying to push down the pain in his ribs. He spares his bag a hopeless look, knowing he'll hardly be able to get himself back to school let alone with a sports bag as well.

"I must look awful," Bruno mutters to himself, "Boots was right, it's all gone to shit."

As can be imagined, Bruno doesn't get far before he runs into someone with enough of a brain to register what's happened to him. The boy, who Bruno's sure is called Nick something, tells him he'll go and get The Fish and before he can protest, sets off at a run towards the head masters office. Great.

"Bruno! Why haven't you- oh my gosh what happened to you?" Cathy gasps, taking in Bruno's appearance, "Where's Boots? Who did this to you? Why-"

"Too many questions, Cath," Bruno forces out, swallowing, "Boots hates me and-"

"Boots did this?" Cathy asks, angrily, her hand on her hips.

"No, no. 'Course he didn't," Bruno answers, not even trying to force out a laugh at the idea Boots would beat up anyone, "it-fuck Cathy I think-"

Then the world turns black.

\---

Bruno wakes up to the sound of soft snores and busy sounds of what can be clearly distinguished as the school infirmary. He opens his eye finding the source of the former sound. Boots is sleeping in the chair beside him, face relaxed in sleep. Bruno takes this time to admire his friend's relaxed posture as he knows Boots'll be far from relaxed when he wakes up. Sure, they were having a fight but they're still best friends, right? Why else would Boots be there.

After a few moments, Boots stirs, blinking slowly awake. Bruno watches as his blond friend rubs his eyes hard before running his hand through his slightly messy hair. It's very rare for Bruno to see Boots wake up considering he never gets up a second before 8:45 and Boots is always awake before him, usually completely ready before Bruno even stares awake. He's quite cute, Bruno thinks, smirking.

Boots looks up, finally noticing he's awake. Bruno can physically see the relief flood his best friend's face.

"Thank god," Boots mutters under his breath barely loud enough for Bruno to hear, raising his voice a bit to say, "you don't get to scare me like that, man. It's not cool."

"Sorry," Bruno answers, his voice coming out more hoarse than he expected causing him to cough to clear his throat, "I'll try and avoid being beat up next time."

Boots shakes his head, "what the hell happened?"

"Got outta hand like you said, the York-"

"They did this? For fuck sake, Bruno, you pulled a prank on them, that's all. You didn't deserve this!" Boots cuts him off, looking angrier than Bruno has ever see him before, "I should have been there."

Bruno huffs out a surprised laugh, "And you would have done what? This isn't your fault, if anything I brought it on myself. I should have fought back but I didn't expect it and-"

"Tell me exactly what happened."

So Bruno did, re-telling exactly what went down in the boys changing room. Boots listens, keeping his face neutral. It's unnerving Bruno. He's still waiting for the inevitable 'told you so' or lecture on what he did wrong to cause this to happen. Honestly he expected Boots to have ranted at him before this point.

"Bruno, he could have killed you," Boots says, quietly when the story is done, "why did none of us notice you weren't there? We-"

"We were arguing and I got the distinct impression you were avoiding me so..." Bruno reminds him, grinning in his best attempt at his usual smile.

"That smile doesn't work when you look like someone took a baseball bat to your face," Boots snaps, rubbing his face roughly and it's then Bruno notices how tired he looks, how defeated and...guilty.

"Thanks for that," Bruno answers, dropping the smile and studying his roommates face, "this ain't your fault, you know? That guy hated me pretty badly, don't think us not being friends mattered that much to him."

"I should have known where you were. We have each other's backs that was the deal. I'm meant to be your best friend and I failed."

"Are you even listening to yourself? Crikey, I though you were meant to be the smart one. You're reacting like I died and you didn't-"

"It's not funny, Bruno. For once in your life, stop making a joke out of everything. What if you'd been really hurt, more than you are now and no one had gone looking? What if you'd passed out on the field instead of near the school? It wouldn't be a joke then!" Boots exclaims, avoiding looking at Bruno in the face, Bruno wonders what he actually looks like.

"You'd have noticed, sooner or later, if I didn't come to the room," Bruno answer confidently, "Boots, it's not your fault."

"You said nobody would get hurt," Boots accused, standing up and walking to the other side of the room in frustration, "you said you had it covered."

"Are you doing the told you so thing? Don't you think I know that. I was wrong, man, obviously. The pranks are over," Bruno answers, shifting in bed holding back a exclamation of pain, "at least it happened to me instead of somebody else-"

"You've got no sense of self-preservation!" Boots snaps, suddenly looking angry again, "you do all this rubbish and don't care one ounce if you get hurt in the process but other people care, Bruno. Have you any idea what Cathy and Diane were like when they came to find me? Or Elmer, Wilbur and the others when they found out? People care about you, a lot."

That is the issue, Bruno doesn't believe him. Sure Boots cares, he wouldn't be here if he didn't but the others are doubtful. He knows he has spent the majority of his school life trying to be the best, trying to be the funniest guy in the school and dragging a group of only slightly willing participants with him. He's someone people want to be associated with, he brings popularity, but he's not someone people like. He's been told enough times that he's not likeable, he's more dangerous then anything else. Like a bomb ready to go off with no consideration to the feelings of the others around him.

Bruno shakes his head, "For once it's you who's being dramatic! I pulled a harmless prank on them, i didn't expect this reaction. It wasn't an 'I don't care if they kill me' move. As for the others, they probably think I deserved it, just like you do deep down and I did. You all warned me like you do every time but I ignored you like I always do. I don't know how to not."

"Is that really what you think of them? Of me? That we'd want you to suffer just because you pulled a stupid prank? Cathy and Diane were beside themselves when they found me, I've never seen either of them like that before," Boots rants, a sadness creeping into his voice along side the anger ,"The others? They were as worried as I was, terrified and guilty because why the hell didn't we notice you weren't there. Fuck the pranks or whatever the hell you think you deserved this for. That lad could have done...anything to you and we wouldn't have been there to stop it. And we're so sorry."

"Thanks for the misguided loyalty but-" Bruno starts but Boots cuts him off again.

"Is this still about what that lad said to you last month?"

Bruno sighs.

***

_Bruno leans against a tree, smug smirk still lingering on his face and a mischievous light in his eyes. The prank had gone fine, better than fine, it had gone perfectly. As he thinks, the York Academy hall is being covered in pink glitter automatically. He's not going to lie, Bruno's very proud of himself._

_"Have you pulled another prank?" An unfamiliar voice asks from behind him, "on the York?"_

_Bruno turns around, noticing a brown haired boy watching him. He recognises him, vaguely. From Dorm 1, Bruno muses, but he doesn't know his name. Putting that thought to rest, he nods at the boy._

_Bruno grins, proudly, "how can you tell?"_

_"You've got that Bruno Walton smirk on your face. You look like the cat who's got the canary," the boy says, shrugging, "and you always seem to be up to something_

_"Well, can't disagree with that. It was just a simple prank we came up with this time-"_

_"We? You're crediting the others this time?"_

_Bruno furrows his brow, confused, "what's that supposed to mean?"_

_"You always make this plans yourself just with their small input and help setting it up. It's not like you actually need them or care about them," the boy replies, either ignoring or not noticing Bruno's confusion, "it's not like they're really your friends-"_

_"Hold up there, who said they weren't my friends? I do care about them. I don't know-"_

_"Oh come on, honestly? Everyone knows, they only hang out with you for your popularity, your fame. Let's be honest, it's not like you're an easy person to get along with. You're dangerous, impulsive and they know that," The boy goes on and by the look on his face he doesn't know that his words are hurting Bruno more and more, "I mean you don't really think about their feelings when you plan a prank or some other ploy to get yourself into the spotlight. You don't need real friends when you've got what you have."_

_"I have real friends," Bruno says, smirk long go from his face, "Boots is-"_

_"Forgot about Boots, yeah he's pretty cool. Useful as well. Stops you going too far so you don't need to think before you act as he'll tell you if it's too far. Genius," the boy says, he sounds like he's talking to his idol, like he admires everything he said about Bruno._

_Bruno feels sick suddenly, all his previous excitement gone. He needs to leave, to be on his own away from this kid that looks up to him for the worse possible reasons. He needs to talk to Boots._

_So that's what he did._

***

"No, I- not really," Bruno answers, shaking his head, wincing when he headache jolts.

"The Fish told your parents what happened," Boots cuts in, changing the subject slightly.

Bruno groans, "which part?"

"Everything we knew then, that you'd been beat up after pulling a harmless prank the other day. He had a feeling they were connected in some way," Boots answered, moving to sit back on the chair next to Bruno's bed, "they didn't seem that worried."

Bruno shrugs, "Wouldn't expect them to, they're too busy most of the time for me. Unless I die, don't expect them to concern themselves."

"Don't say that," Boots says, sighing, "I need to go get The Fish, he told me to when you woke up."

Boots heads to the door.

"Boots, wait," Bruno says, suddenly.

"What's up?"

"Are we still best friends?" Bruno asks, he wonders whether he sounds like as much of a child as he thinks he does with that question.

Boots looks back at Bruno with a smile, "we never weren't. It's harder than you think to stop hanging around with you."

"That boy, he wasn't wrong. Not with everything. I'm dangerous," Bruno admits, pushing himself to sit back up more in bed, wincing at the pain in his side.

"Would you be Bruno if you weren't?" Boots asks, grinning for a reason Bruno can't find.

"Probably not no."

"Then I don't care."

Bruno laughs, rolling his eyes as Boots exits the room. It would be okay, in time, maybe even better than now. The prank war will stop, a line will be drawn under it. The York Academy student will be scowled at best, expelled at worse. Everyone would agree he deserves the latter. The others will come in and show him just how wrong that kid had been, show him he's got real friends. Even if he didn't, he's still got Boots for the foreseeable future. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer I'm British so if there is any language that suggests this I apologise, I tried to keep with the area the boys are meant to be from so feel free to point out any mistakes and I'll change them. Thank you again!


End file.
